Solo necesita amor
by LadyHutcher
Summary: Sebastian nunca lo diría. Oh no, que estúpido seria si lo hiciera, aunque es probable que ni siquiera el lo sepa. Pero lo que Sebastian realmente necesita y su interior pide con urgencia, es amor. El sueña con ser amado, algún día.


Sebastian nunca lo diría. Oh no, que estúpido seria si lo hiciera, aunque es probable que ni siquiera el lo sepa. Pero lo que Sebastian realmente necesita y su interior pide con urgencia, es amor.

El sueña con ser amado, algún día.

Aunque claro, el jamás lo aceptará.

Su madre lo odió desde el momento que nació y después huyó, dejando atrás a su hijo. Maldita mujer. ¡Ella debió amarlo! ¡Él era su hijo! Debió amarlo aunque la sangre de demonio corría por sus venas, no simplemente rechazarlo.

Luego, estaba Valentine. Aquel hombre que lo había convertido en el monstruo que era, esperando que se convirtiera en el mejor de los guerreros. ¡Él lo era! Era un nefilim prácticamente invencible; su padre debería estar orgulloso. Debería amarlo.

Pero no.

Valentine dirigió todo su amor paternal al niño ángel, al otro Jonathan. Al niño que ni siquiera era su hijo.

Su padre había decidido mostrarle afecto al estúpido niño sentimental que lloraba por la muerte de su mascota.

Patético.

Sebastian nunca habría hecho eso... aunque seguramente seria porque el mismo la habría matado.

Él había hecho todo lo que Valentine le pidió, todas y cada una de las cosas, esperando por fin que el lo reconociera como su hijo, que al fin pudiera ganarse su afecto. Pero no. Valentine siguió odiándolo porque era su culpa que Jocelyn se hubiera ido.

Malditos. Malditos los dos.

Y maldito niño ángel.

Pero aun quedaba alguien.

Alguien que pudiera amarlo como el quería, como merecía ser amado.

Clary.

Ella era su hermana y los hermanos se quieren ¿no?

Ella debía amarlo.

Pero no.

Otra vez, alguien más no lo amaba.

¿Y por culpa de quién?

Del maldito niño ángel.

Para Sebastian no fue difícil darse cuenta de como Clary y Jace se miraban. No era la misma forma en la que se miraban Alec y Isabelle. Oh no. Se miraban con un amor más allá de lo fraternal, aunque ellos querían ocultarlo o fingir no darse cuenta. Sebastian quería que Clary lo mirase asi. De esa misma forma. Pero sus miradas iban hacia el consentido de papá y hacía él.

Y eso lo enfureció.

Le enfureció que el amor qué por derecho le correspondía de parte de su padre y de su hermana, hubiera sido arrebatado por el maldito de Jace.

Asi que, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo, disfrutaria de ese momento. Lo gozaría.

Y cuando llego la hora de las revelaciones, disfrutó de la cara de Jace cuando él le dijo que había besado a Clary. Uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Y mejor aún cuando solo estaban ellos solos y Sebastian tenia la oportunidad de vengarse por las dos personas que deberían de amarlo pero no lo hicieron por culpa del otro Jonathan.

Pero no. El no pudo vengarse como quería.

Y cuando su verdadera madre lo regresó a la vida, el solo quería tener lo que siempre habia querido. Amor. Y compañía. ¡Que mejor que vincularse con Jace! Estaría bajo su mando, estaría acompañado y de paso Clary se uniría a ellos, seguramente.

Sebastian se felicitó mentalmente.

En el momento en que Jace se fue, Sebastian sabia que era el momento. El momento de reclamar a Clary como suya.

Porque ella lo era.

Y las cosas salieron mal de nuevo. Pero Sebastian sabia, que no faltaría mucho para que por fin Clary se diera cuenta de que ellos eran iguales y, por lo tanto, que deberían estar juntos.

Asi que de vuelta en Edom, Sebastian observaba los dos tronos imaginando a el y a su hermana sentados en cada uno de ellos, mirando como el mundo ardía en llamas.

Clary pronto estaría ahí, con el. Ella seria su reina, la reina de Edom. Y lo amaría, él la enseñaría a amarlo.

Porque si, Sebastian solo necesita amor.

* * *

 _¡Mi primer historia de Cazadores de Sombras! Y, obviamente, tenía que ser de mi Sebastian._

 _Definitivamente él es mi personaje favorito, aunque sea malo. Y estoy de acuerdo con Jocelyn, el tiene la necesidad de ser amado... asi que... mi primer fic sobre Seby es de esa necesidad._

 _Espero les haya gustado (a mi me encantó escribirlo)_

 _Con cariño_

 _Catniphutcher_


End file.
